1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable locks, more particularly to portable locks for doors and certain movable objects, and still more particularly to a multipurpose portable lock utilizing notched parallel bars slidably inserted into openings in a receiving mechanism which houses a release and locking mechanism.
2. Discussion of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR §§1.97, 1.98:
Portable locking devices are well known in the art. These devices are routinely used for securing doors to prevent unauthorized entry, and movable personal property against theft or unauthorized use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,706, to Testa, teaches a marine anti-theft lock which impedes access to a nut securing a propeller on a drive shaft of an outboard engine. The lock has a two-part yoke which enable adjustment of the longitudinal dimension of the device, one part including a single notched rod for sliding into a locking receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,532, to Williams, teaches a sliding U-shaped shackle with a receptacle for receiving the arms of the shackle. The length is adjustable and it includes a keylock.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,395,970, to Nidermaier, teaches an automobile locking device having two shanks with hooked ends forming opposing shackles. The lengths of the shanks are adjustably insertable into a conventional combination lock body and are adapted for use with automobiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 596,237, to Damon, teaches U-shaped opposing shackles with integrated lock bodies. The lengths are adjustable, making the lock suitable for use in locking bicycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,343,870, to James, teaches a lock having a U-shaped yoke, a fixed arm, and an outwardly swinging arm, the inner portions of each arm having teeth. A lock block is provided to slidably move up the arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,861, to Chillis, discloses a security bracket for bicycles and motorcycles with brake handles. The locking device includes a small U-shaped shackle and a receptacle with a locking mechanism. The lock is used to lock the shackle so that the brake handle is pulled into the handlebar, thereby applying braking pressure and locking the front wheel without any device passing through the spokes.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.